


Little More Touch Me

by joidianne4eva



Category: Common Law
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt over on the Common Law Meme: "Anything with bottom!Travis <3"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little More Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Done in an hour and now beta'd by el_gilliath. Thank you hon!

Travis had a lot of habits that rubbed Wes the wrong way and on some of Wes' bad days just the sound of Travis' voice could rile him up. It had been one of the many straws that had broken the camel's back as far as Alex was concerned because while she loved Travis, or loved to gossip about Wes with Travis, that didn't mean she wanted to hear Travis' name every time she and Wes sat down to talk.

And that one unforgettable time when they were in the middle of sex, to say that Alex had been displeased was like saying that Travis mildly disliked rules. Needless to say his marriage had gone down faster than the Titanic after that one.

But that wasn't the point here; the point was Travis had a number of very annoying habits, ranging from planting his feet on Wes' dashboard to hiding his hand sanitizer because Wes knew Travis was the one that kept doing it!

But Wes didn't hate all of Travis' habits, like the fact that he'd volunteer to quiet stranger's babies or the way he kept in contact with his foster family despite the fact that most of them lived on the other side of the law. When Travis wasn't trying to be a pain in the ass the man was actually fairly admirable. None of these was Wes' favourite though...Travis had this thing, if he heard music, good music not the crap that blazed from most radios but the type with a beat and actual meaning, he couldn't stay still. It usually started with him tapping his feet or drumming his fingers to the beat but if Wes was lucky and Travis was standing he got to see **it**.

Wes had heard the story behind **it** , though he wasn't sure he believed Travis' tale about having an older foster sister who just happened to have been an underage stripper. But in truth none of that mattered as much as Wes', carefully hidden joy, whenever Travis' hips started to move with the music. It was distracting, hypnotic and sexy as hell, though he wasn't about tell Travis that, his partner already had enough of an ego and Wes wasn't going to add to it.

But sometimes when he was alone he thought of getting his hands on those hips, of how it would feel to have Travis move like that while he was impaled on Wes' cock. He wasn't proud of his thoughts and usually he woke with sticky sheets and enough guilt to drown a martyr.

They'd retreated to Wes' apartment after a case because Travis had been hiding out from crazy hook up number...Wes forgot, but that didn't really matter. he was tired and more than a little buzzed, all he wanted to do was crawl into his bed and sleep for a year but Travis wasn't taking any of the hints Wes was laying down and he'd finally resigned himself to leaving the man on the couch when the haunting guitar thrums of Peggy Lee's Fever echoed through the room and Travis head snapped up like a bloodhound tracking a scent as Wes' stomach plummeted.

"Man, I haven't heard this in ages." Travis grinned, standing and walking over to the bar where he refilled his drink and leaned his elbows on the cool surface, hips swaying with the music.

Wes' throat went dry and he quickly reached for the cushion dropping it in his lap to hide his erection because Travis wasn't a detective for nothing and if he walked back over, there was no way Wes was going to be able to explain the situation without digging his hole even deeper.

"Maya used to listen to this all the time." Travis sighed, recapturing Wes attention as he straightened, shooting a grin at his partner he closed his eyes, whole body swaying with the beat as his hips caught the tempo of the guitar's steady thrums.

Wes shut his eyes too, one hand slipping beneath the cushion to press against his erection. He was so fucked!

The sound of movement had Wes' eyes flying open just in time to see Travis reaching for the cushion. Wes gaped as the thing went flying only to be replaced by Travis as the man crawled into his lap, lips tilted up into a cocky smirk.

Wes licked his lips, blinking up at his partner through the haze of lust and liquor. "What are you doing, Travis?"

Travis grinned settling himself more firmly against Wes as the man moved his hand to his hips "What you didn't have the balls to."

The retort on Wes tongue shrivelled and died as Travis braced one hand on his chest, the other going to the headrest of the coach as he shifted, rolling his hips down before circling them, grinding himself against Wes' cock like he was the star cowboy in a local rodeo.

"Travis..." Wes groaned, but the dark skinned man just shook his head, hand slipping from the coach as he unbuttoned his jeans.

"Know what you're going to say and fuck the rules." Travis groaned, curling his fingers around his own cock and for a minute Wes was too shocked to make a move until Travis rocked back against him, ass sliding along the outline of Wes' erection and suddenly it was too much but not enough.

Wes spun them over in a move that had Travis snorting with laughter and fuck if Wes knew how they didn't end up on the floor, there was a mad scramble as they both tore off the essential clothing and then Wes was settling between Travis' spread legs, fingers tracing the man's still moving hips down to Travis' ass as he lamented his lack of....Wes eyes widened at the familiar slickness and he glanced up at Travis.

"I was a boy scout." the man smirked, legs loping around Wes' waist and pulling him in closer "I saw you watching me, staring at my ass..."

"Your hips." Wes corrected, fingers finding Travis' entrance before dipping into the heat of the man's body as he rolled on a condom with the other hand, a move that made Travis' brow twitch in what Wes was willing to believe was admiration. Travis opened for him, sucking him in like he was made for Wes as the man's fingers tightened against his biceps.

"You sure it wasn't my ass? Because that’s what I built my whole plan around, I mean I know there’s some kinky shit out there but I thought you were the regular run of the mill ass man, I don’t have a backup plan for the hip thing" Travis teased and Wes choked out a laugh, whether out of desperation, because he was so hard it hurt, or whether it was in response to Travis' words...he just wasn't sure.

"A bit of it was about your ass." he admitted, fingers slipping free of Travis' body despite the man's disappointed groan. Crawling upwards he paused staring down into Travis' familiar face, from this close Wes could see the tiny hint of insecurity hiding in his friend...lover's eyes. "I was just watching you really." he whispered and Travis laughed, reaching up to pull Wes closer until they were practically breathing each other's air.

"You're such a fucking sap,"

"And you're still a pain in the ass." Wes shot back, rolling his eyes when Travis snickered.

Lowering himself further, he pressed his lips against Travis' taking in the way the man's entire body arched up towards him as he allowed Travis to guide him inside.

The kiss broke as Wes rested his forehead against his lover's, fingers digging into the leather of the coach as he tried to grasp his fraying sense of self-control.

Travis’ legs tightened around his waist as his eyes widened “Jesus Christ!” he spat, writhing in a way that made Wes’ hips twitch forward despite his efforts to remain motionless until Travis had adjusted.

“Travis, stop!” Wes gritted out but Travis wasn’t listening to a word he said, one hand braced against the coach as he shoved himself down, hips rolling in that familiar motion and all thoughts of slow and gentle skittered from Wes’ mind as his hips snapped forward in response, dragging a hoarse groan from his throat.

Pulling back he straightened, hands falling to Travis hips as he spread his knees, finding his balance.

Tomorrow he was going to have to consider things like fraternization but right now with Travis spread out like something straight out of playgirl he wasn’t going to think about any of that.

“So you thinking of moving anytime soon?” Travis demanded and Wes grinned down at him.

Rolling his hips just enough to tease without giving Travis what he wanted, the way Travis clenched around him had his eyes rolling into his head as he found and held a steady rhythm, one that Travis caught unto in seconds, shoving down in counter-point to Wes’ thrusts.

“Fuck!” Wes spat as Travis bucked up, his free hand dropping to his cock as Wes drove into his body, the heat in the room was almost suffocating despite the fact that Wes had switched on the AC earlier and Wes’ heart felt like it was trying to beat its way out of his chest but all that was on the periphery of his mind as he stared down at Travis.

The man arched, body twisting up into his hand before back down against Wes’ cock like Travis didn’t know which he wanted more but Wes knew it was because Travis was a greedy bastard who wanted to feel everything.

Dropping forward Wes nuzzled the long line of Travis’ neck as the other man threw his head back, the familiar tingling in his spine told him that there was no way he was going to be able to keep this up for much longer but he’d be damned if Travis wasn’t going to go over the edge before him.

Bracing his hand on Travis shoulder to keep him still Wes drove into the tight, heat surrounding him. Travis’ cry echoed through the room making Wes’ ears ring as he kept up the pace.

Travis writhed beneath him, mouth falling open as he gasped for breath and Wes had to close his eyes because he was going to hold out if it fucking killed him!

His lover froze and Wes eyes shot open just in time to watch Travis’ roll back before the tightening of the muscles around his cock wrenched his own orgasm from him.

Wes shifted to the side as his arms gave out, beside him Travis was quiet except for his breathing and Wes smirked.

If nothing else at least he’d found a sure fire way of shutting Travis up.


End file.
